


Isifundo

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Isifundo

UJaime Lannister wavuswa ebuthongweni obunzima (futhi obuhlukumezekile), ebonga kakhulu ukukhishwa ezweni eliphazamisayo (lapho udadewabo opha khona i-tomato ketchup, kanti uBrienne Tarth noRenly Baratheon babeyiqembu lezigebengu; UBrienne Tarth wayengene ngempela emaphusheni akhe ngaphezu kwalokho angathanda ukukuvuma selokhu alahlwa icala kuye ngensalela yempilo yakhe yesayensi), futhi wathukuthela kakhulu ngokuvuswa ngaphambi kwemini - ihora lesishiyagalombili namashumi amabili nambili ekuseni, ukucacisa.  
UCersei ubeshaya ephindelela emnyango wakhe, waze waphaphama, waqhamuka, wabe eseshaya izinkuni ezinye. Ngokusobala, wayengeke ehlise umoya selokhu alwa noLyanna Stark. "Jaime Lannister, vuka embhedeni ngalesi sikhathi ungitshele ukuthi ubukwenza ini ubuthongo ekhasini lami le-Facebook!" Ngokuduma okukhulu nangokuduma kwezulu. Akuve kujabulisa ukuvuka.  
"Ngenxa yonkulunkulu mfazi, ngiyeke!" Umemezile ephendula, egingqa ebusweni bakhe phakathi kwemicamelo yokuthambisa ebuthongo ebigcwele embhedeni wakhe ophindwe kabili, elula isandla ukuze athathe ikhiyubhu lakhe ledijithali lewashi le-alamu aliphonse ngesihluku emnyango wakhe, ukuze aphendule ukumshaya kwakhe.  
"Uqhubeke kuFacebook wami wafunda imiyalezo yami yangasese!" UCersei wayememeza emnyango. Endaweni ethile ehholo uTyrion wayehleka ekamelweni lakhe lokulala, ememeza kakhulu kangangokuba umsindo wawuthwala, uzwakala futhi ungena egumbini lakhe lokulala. "Ngabe ugigitheka ngani, Imp ?! Ngikubheja ukuthi umsizile wahlasela ubumfihlo bami, wena omncane -"  
"Cersei, thula." UJaime ububule uhhafu, ubhonge uhhafu.  
Ngaleso sikhathi, zonke izingane ezintathu zaseLannister zaqala ukumemeza zodwa, uTyrion noJaime bephuma kumagumbi abo okulala, kanye noCersei lapho befika, ngamunye ememeza u-tangent wakhe; kangangoba akekho noyedwa kubo oqaphele izinyathela ezisindayo ezikhuphuka izitebhisi, kwaze kwaba yilapho uTywin Lannister emi ekhala ngomqhele wesitebhisi, enegunya nokuphela kwezwi lakhe, kangangokuba noCersei kwadingeka avale umlomo. "Ngabe nonke nizocelwa nibhobokele phansi! Manje umuntu angangitshela ukuthi kwenzekani lapha!" Ememeza ethule. "Tyrion, Jaime, ngaphandle lapha, khona manje!"  
UJaime wabubula, hhayi nje ngezinjongo zokuzijabulisa - ehudula umzimba wakhe ogcwele ubuthongo, izitho zomthofu zibhikisha, zisuka emfudumalweni ohehayo wombhede, futhi wakhubeka, amehlo anombala ogqamile, izinwele zezinwele zegolide, ama-pajama kanye nesikibha sebhande lasendulo sasigcwele amagobongo. Ngale komnyango wakhe osushayiwe manje, ubaba wakhe wama, ubambe inhlekelele, amehlo aluhlaza okotshwe ngegolide acwebezela ukungavumi okuqinile, futhi, uJaime wacabanga - umbono omncane wozungu. (Ubaba wakhe wayeyindoda enzima kakhulu ukuyifunda - kepha uJaime wayehlala naye ingxenye enhle kakhulu yeminyaka eyishumi nesithupha.) UCersei wayethukuthela, izingalo zisongiwe, mhlawumbe ethukuthele ngokwanele ukwenza uhlu (lweJaime's Top Fifty Angry Cersei Moments) , izinwele ezimhloshana elukaji obukhulu, egqoke lo mhlobiso wesiphukuphuku wengonyama ayehlala ewugqoka, futhi ngasizathu simbe, ingubo yakhe yokugqoka kasilika emerald yafanelana nezingubo zakhe zokulala. Kungani emhlabeni umuntu angangena enkingeni yokufanisa izingubo zokulala? UJaime wayezibuza ukuthi mhlawumbe, uma engomunye umuntu, uzobe egijimisana nohlu lwezaba ezingaba khona zokuthi kungani i-Facebook kaCersei yagqekezelwa. UTyrion, emi evuleke eceleni kukadadewabo, wabukeka ehlekisa kakhulu ngokuthandwa nguJaime, egqoke amaphijama namasokisi angahambisani. UTywin wabhekisisa izingane zakhe. "Kahle?"


End file.
